


Stupid boy

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, and sad, really really short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid boy, what do you know about want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid boy

"Are you kidding me?" Draco snapped at Professor Umbridge, she couldn't be serious.  
First, he had potter as a sparring partner, now as a 'study buddy'.  
"Mr Malfoy, I have made my decision and it is final." She squinted at him with those beady little eyes of hers.  
Draco's head fell into his hands, with a groan that he almost had to force out.  
"Shut it Malfoy, I don't want to work with you either." Harry growled, yanking open the book Umbridge had dropped onto their desk.  
Draco gave himself a moment to take him in, all his sharp angles and the soft, dark hair falling into his brilliant green eyes.  
'Stupid boy,' he thought, 'What do you know about want?'


End file.
